One-shot for FlameSolaria99's challenge
by OtakuAnimeLover21
Summary: Hey. This is my very first one-shot ever. So I hope you guys enjoy. And this is for FlameSolaria99's challenge to see who will be in her sequel to Black Roses vs Phantom Thieves. Bye.


this one-shot isfor FlameSolaria's challenge to see who will be in the sequel to her story black roses vs phantom thieves. this is a canon/oc friendship one-shot:

* * *

My OC:

Name: Melanie Ootori

Age: 15

Occupation: Blader and Mechanic

Bey: Burning Calamity Phoenix CF125D

Type: Balance

Color: All red

Beast: A phoenix

Facebolt: A phoenix design

Fusion Wheel: Metal

Spin Track: Plastic

Performance Tip: Wide defensive, rubber

Personality: Smart, fun, protective, kind

Appearance: long white hair, golden brown eyes, 5ft 6 in height, and has tan skin

Clothes: red tank top underneath a white vest, black jeans, black converse high tops, and a necklace with a bey charm on it

Relatives: Tsubasa Ootori

Other person in this one-shot that is the canon: Nile

* * *

**ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

Melanie smiles over at her best friend "Hey Nile. What's up?" Nile responds "Not much. Just dealing with Kyoya again." Melanie shakes her head "Kyoya is such a j*rk sometimes and he can get really annoying. Oh wait that's Benkei." Nile laughs "Yeah. Where ever Kyoya goes Benkei follows. It can get so annoying." Melanie "Shakes her head and then says "So how is being on a team that was at the world championships been?" Nile replies "It was tough. Masamune Kadoya was a strong opponent. Kadoya is still a loser though." Melanie rolls her eyes at the mere thought of Masamune "I agree. Masamune is way annoying but so is Gingka Hagane. Although Hagane being able to beat Kyoya is an achievement in itself. I mean Kyoya was really strong." Nile answers "Yeah. Even I'm still trying to beat Kyoya." Melanie responds "I beat him yesterday." Nile looks over at Melanie with a stunned expression on his face "You what!" Melanie replies "Yeah. It was easy."

* * *

***FLASHBACK TIME***

Melanie shouts "Hey Kyoya." Kyoya glares at Melanie before replying "What do you want?" Melanie answers with a smirk "A beybattle." Kyoya answers "Fine." Melanie says "3..." Kyoya smirks and replies "2..." Melanie and Kyoya say at the same time "1... LET IT RIP!"

Melanie shouts "Soar Phoenix."

Kyoya says "Roar Leone."

Melanie replies "I'm gonna end this quick Kyoya. Phoenix special move: Judgement Flames (Judgement Flames is one of Burning Calamity Phoenix's special move that creates a tornado made of fire that sucks up any and all beys in the arena that are the opponent/opponents bey/beys)"

Kyoya responds "Oh no you don't. Leone special move True Lion Gale Force Wall."

Melanie answers with "Sorry Kyoya, but you can't win."

Kyoya glares and says "Yeah right. You can't beat me. Wait, what..."

Melanie smirks "You lose. Phoenix finish this. Phoenix finishing move: True Flames of Justice (True Flames of Justice is a finishing move that belongs to Phoenix that sends Phoenix flying into the air sorta like when Gingka's Pegasus does its special move and it comes down hard on the top of the opponent's bey.). It's over Kyoya. PHOENIX!"

Kyoya shouts "LEONE! Send that phoenix flying."

Melanie laughs "Its over Kyoya. Just give up."

Kyoya glares again and says "Never!"

Melanie just laughs harder "Its over. Phoenix finish him."

Kyoya lands on his knees as Leone lands by him

Melanie smirks and says "You got cocky and thought you could win just on your strength alone. Well let me tell you something. Strength needs to be balanced with strategy and you didn't have that. So you lost."

Kyoya just growls and glares.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

Nile whistles while staring at Melanie with a sorta shocked look on his face "Man. Kyoya took a beating."

Melanie replies "I know. It was the most fun I had in years."

Nile laughing hard said "Well I had better get going. Tomorrow I got to get up early. Kyoya wants to train and needs us to beat. Did I say beat I mean be his opponents."

Melanie replies "See ya later then and he may be a little out of it from our battle so good luck."

Nile laughs and says "I'm gonna need it."

* * *

Me: Well sorry if the one-shot sucked. It was my very first time writing one and it was really hard. I'm never writing one again unless I absolutly want to or have to. Writing these things are hard. Well hope you enjoy this one-shot and thanks for reading.

Melanie: Comment, follow, and favorite. Bye

Me; See ya


End file.
